Metatron
Metatron is an angel and the Scribe of God who recorded the Word of God. In Heaven, Metatron was personally selected by God to write down his word and then God disappeared. Eventually, out of fear that the Archangels would steal the information of God from him, Metatron left Heaven and hid among Native American tribes and modern-day Americans until being discovered by Bernael. History Background Although originally presumed to be an archangel, Metatron himself revealed that he was simply a common with a secretarial position. He was chosen by God to be his scribe sometime before God's departure from, as Haziel described "he took down dictation when creation was being formed." Metatron received instructions to write down the Word of God. Metatron stated that, before he was chosen to be the Scribe, he lived a life of isolation and obscurity among his fellow angels. As such, he was overjoyed to be chosen above all others as God's scribe. When God left, the archangels despaired, and soon after began conspiring to claim the universe as their own. This prompted Metatron to distance himself from Heaven, so as to protect the Word of God and to prevent the archangels from claiming the tablets. Metatron also left a personal note on the demon tablet. It mentions the angel taking leave of his and letting humans take responsibility for the compendium of tablets. Metatron hid along with the Native American Tribe of the Two Rivers, where he blessed the tribe with immortality in exchange for stories and books. However, when talking to Bernael later, he claimed that he never got used to them and had to isolate himself to keep sane. He noted the chaotic nature of humanity as fascinating but would be annoyed by the emotion and energy they expressed. Season One While never actually seen in season one, he is mentioned a handful of times by both Rebecca and Bernael, and even once by Abaddon as the two were once friends. Season Two After his resurrection, Bernael went to track down Metatron. He learned that Metatron had been reading books and ignoring all the angel chaos since their arrival on Earth. Bernael was pissed, but at the same time, he understood Metatron and forgave him for being a coward. Both Bernael and Metatron wanted revenge on Heaven and it's angels. Personality For an angel, Metatron appeared to be quite human-like, openly expressing emotions such as joy, admiration, disdain, and sympathy. He does not show the arrogance or pettiness that other celestial beings do. He admired humans, due to their use of free will, and particularly enjoyed their stories, seeing it as a great example of free will. Metatron views existence as his own personal story, with himself as the hero and his opponents as villains. He even purposely spares many of his enemies and encourages them to oppose him, simply so that they will be playing the roles he has assigned them in his story. However, Metatron disliked other angels, and was fearful and suspicious of them, particularly of the Archangels, and although he teamed up with Bernael, Metatron didn't really trust him all that much as he thinks that at any moment, Bernael might betray him. Metatron appeared benevolent and helped humans with his powers. However, he was suspicious when dealing with those he did not know. Metatron is also very logical and intelligent. However, he has also proved to be very bitter, vengeful and manipulative with angels as well. Metatron also believes himself to be extremely funny and claims he even made God laugh twice. He also reveals his opinion of humans isn't as high as he originally stated, revealing although he doesn't hate them, he does find them "chaotic" and "exhausting" due to their endless expression of emotions and desires and claims that isolating himself was the only thing that kept him sane while he was on earth. Metatron is also quite cruel, capricious and uncaring. Physical Appearance Metatron's true form was able to deteriorate the flesh off of Mary's vessel. It is unknown what he truly looks like, however, as an angel, he does have at least two large, feathered wings. On Earth, he manifests in the embodiment of a teenager named Melvin, this vessel looks just like Torin's vessel, this is because Metatron's vessel is the identical twin brother of Torin's vessel. He wears dark grey jeans, brown work boots, a grey hoodie, and a black jacket which is usually seen wrapped around him. Powers and Abilities Metatron had the power of regular angels as well as few rare ones that are exclusive to him as God's scribe and is able to use them all despite leaving Heaven for a long time, similar to Seraphim, Grigori and archangels. Additionally, as the Scribe of God, he was able to erase any Enochian sigils planted to ward off angels. Apart from his powers, he was incredibly intelligent. He was able to avoid detection by Heaven's forces for thousands of years. * Angelic Possession - Metatron possesses a human vessel to exist in corporeal form. * Cosmic Awareness - As the Scribe of God, he articulated several documents referred to as the Words of God. He, therefore, possesses an acute knowledge of many creatures, including demons, Leviathans, and even his own kind. He also possesses a keen sense of spiritual realms. * Astral Projection '- Metatron showed his wings as a sign of intimidation when confronted by Hael. * '''Astral Perception '- When confronted by Bernael for the first time, he said he could see his halo. * '''Teleportation - He can teleport anywhere he desires instantly. * Weather Manipulation - During his meeting with Haziel, he was able to create a thunderstorm that ended when he disappeared. * Immortality - As an angel, Metatron does not age and is immune to any earthly disease and toxin. * Healing - Metatron can heal other's wounds. * Power Granting '''- Metatron was able to grant the Native Americans who gave him stories a much longer life than humanly possible. * '''Holy White Light - Metatron used this ability when saving Rebecca Hollands from Mary by burning Mary. * Warding Removal- As the Scribe of God, Metatron can erase wardings and sigils without being affected by it. However, he cannot remove a symbol or sigil that is already affecting him, shown as the supernatural handcuffs work on him. * Apporting - Metatron was able to summon * Telekinesis - He was able to easily throw Rebecca across the room with a flick of his wrist. * Mental Manipulation - Metatron was able to implant false memories * Resurrection '- Metatron resurrected a young woman killed after being struck by a car. * '''Conjuration ' - Metatron is able to conjure single-malt whiskey in a flask for George to celebrate Metatron curing his diabetes with. * '''Super Strength - As a common angel, Metatron possesses such strength that he can overpower humans and is naturally stronger than humans and demons. He easily snapped the neck of Rebecca's adoptive sister, Alex Long. * Skilled Liar and Manipulator - Due to his level of knowledge and time seeking revenge, Metatron is incredibly intelligent and resourceful and uses this skill to manipulate people into doing his dirty work. * Super Stamina - Metatron never tires and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. * Regeneration - He was shot, stabbed, and tortured and healed every time within seconds. Weaknesses * Holy Fire - Metatron could be trapped by Holy Fire. * Angel Blades - An angel blade could kill Metatron. * Supernatural Handcuffs - It has been shown that Metatron can be bound by the supernatural handcuffs. Season One * Pilot (mentioned only) * Broken wings (mentioned only) * Prophet (mentioned only) Season Two * Awakening * The Scribe * All Holy Night * Heaven above, Hell below '' * ''Are you there God? It's me, Metatron '' * ''Heaven's Light '' * ''Fall from Grace Trivia * Aaron states that Metatron's wings are bright purple with sparkles. * Metatron is an Archangel according to Jewish cultures. He is also the highest of all Angels, and in some versions, was the human Enoch who rose to Heaven as an Archangel. In some cases, he is called "the lesser YHVH". * Metatron's name means a guardian, a leader or the sun's servant. * According to Metatron, he apparently has made God laugh twice before.